Because Of Bicycle
by alientgirl
Summary: [3rd Chapter UP!] Berawal dari sebuah insiden tertukarnya sepeda, justru malah menjadikan mereka menjadi lebih dekat. PCY / BBH / CHANBAEK / GS
1. Teaser

"Because Of Bicycle"

.

**This fanfic is dedicated for **_**ChanBaek shipper**_

_**.**_

_**GS for Baekhyun**_

_**.**_

_**This Story is Mine, Do not Copy without permission**_

_**.**_

_**-Teaser-**_

.

"Hai Boy, aku merindukan mu.. sangat merindukanmu"

"..."

"Boy, apakah sekarang kau sedang disisiku eoh?"

"..."

"Tak terasa sudah 4 tahun berlalu"

"..."

**.**

**.**

"Aish, kenapa ada dua? Aku pakai yang ini saja"

'Kenapa mirip dengan sepedaku ya' batin seseorang

"Yak Yak! Itukan sepeda ku, kau mencurinya eoh?"

.

.

"Kau mau membantuku untuk mendapatkan gadis itu?"

"Apa saja akan saya lakukan demi kau Tuan..."

"Bantu aku dari awal sampai akhir oke"

.

.

"Apakah sekarang kau sedang dalam masa cemburu smurf?"

"Ne! Aku cemburu padamu boy, aku membencimu!"

"Yak smurf, maafkan aku. Hei, jangan jalan mendahuluiku"

.

.

"Sadarlah! Kau sudah dibutakan oleh cinta! Hiks.. kau terlalu banyak berubah sekarang"

"Kau hanya sebatas sahabatku tidak lebih, dan jangan sok-sok tahu tentang ku Baekhyun-ssi"

"Oh, kalau itu maumu, baiklah. Tapi, saat kau membutuhkan ku, bahu ku selalu siap jadi sandaran mu, bahkan kau tak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi" lirihnya

.

.

"Kau harus berjanji satu hal demi aku, smurf"

"Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak membenciku apapun yang akan terjadi nanti"

"A-apa maksud ucapanmu boy?"

.

.

"Eomma, aku titip surat ini ne untuk si smurf"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan langsung saja eoh?"

"Ani eomma, tak ada waktu lagi"

.

.

"Ani! Kumohon.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. bertahanlah demi aku"

"Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae, dan saranghae smurf"

.

"Apa maksudmu meninggalkanku dan hanya menyisakan sepucuk surat ini boy"

.

"Ku rasa, sudah usai semuanya boy.. aku tak akan lupa untuk mengunjungimu rutin"

"Oh ya, aku sudah menemukan penggantimu boy, dan kau harus tau itu"

"Lain kali, aku akan membawanya kemari, mengenalkannya padamu"

.

"_**Berawal dari sepeda, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sepeda, dan dipisahkan juga karena sepeda.."**_

.

.

.

_**Coming Soon..**_


	2. 1st Chapter

_**Chanbaek fanfic**_

_**.**_

_**GS for Baekhyun**_

_**.**_

"_**Aku merindukan mu, meskipun kau sudah berjanji ada di dekatku selamanya"**_

_**.**_

_**1**__**st**__** Chapter**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun POV

Seorang yeoja berperawakan standar mengayuh sepeda biru kesayangannya melintasi jalanan gangnam menuju ke suatu tempat yang akan menjadi peristirahatan terakhir orang untuk selamanya. Gadis itu bernama _Byun Baekhyun_, gadis manis yang banyak disukai orang karena sifatnya yang _friendly _dan _easy going _namun tak banyak yang mengetahui kisah masa lalunya. Butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk menuju kesana, setiap minggu ia selalu kesana, entah itu sekedar untuk menceritakan kisah sehari-harinya, maupun hanya untuk sekedar menaruh bunga.

"Hai boy, aku merindukan mu.. sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin kita bermain seperti dulu, aku ingin kau selalu melindungiku, aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku boy" ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar kemudian terisak.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari ucapan Baekhyun. Ya, saat ini Baekhyun sedang bermonolog karena pasalnya, yang ia ajak bicara adalah batu nissan disertai coretan nama sang penghuni.

Kadang, Baekhyun bisa tertawa sendiri, lalu tiba-tiba menangis, dan pada akhirnya ia akan pulang dengan keadaan tersenyum. Beruntung tempat pemakaman ini tak banyak yang mengunjungi diwaktu siang hari, jadi tak ada yang menganggap Baekhyun gila atau semacamnya.

"Boy, apakah disana kau diperlakukan baik eoh? Apakah sekarang kau sedang berada didekatku? Jawab boy..hiks.. jeongmal bogoshippeo boy" Baekhyun menumpahkan seluruh air matanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas gundukan tanah yang sudah ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau.

"Boy.. hari ini tepat sudah 4 tahun kau meninggalkanku. Tak kasihan kah kau padaku, aku menyayangimu, tapi Tuhan lebih lebih menyayangimu" lirihnya.

"Apakah kau tak ingin melihat wajahku sekarang? Boy, appa ku bilang aku bertambah cantik walau pada akhirnya appa akan bilang luhan eonni lebih cantik dariku. Huh, menyebalkan" ucap Baekhyun diselingi dengan mendengus pura-pura. Ia tersenyum, air mata yang mengalir tadi sudah hilang entah kemana.

" Boy, Boy, Boy, Boy ku sayang, Boy ku yang menyebalkan, Semoga disana kau baik-baik saja. Aku sangatt merindukanmu..." kalimatnya terpotong saat seorang sudah berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya sekarang, badannya tegap dan ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC / End ?

Gimana? Membosankan pasti yakan?yadong? Sebagai bentuk apresiasi kalian, saya harap kalian meninggalkan review untuk ff saya yang gaje dan membosankan ini oh ya, saya baru bergabung di FFN ini, bila ada kekurangan dari ff ini, kalian bisa menuliskan kritik&saran kalian, dan mohon bimbingannya /? sekian dan terimakasih.


	3. 2nd Chapter

_**Chanbaek Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**GS for Baekhyun**_

_**.**_

"_**Pertengkaran diawal pertemuan, bisa menjadikan kita lebih dekat pada akhirnya"**_

_**.**_

_**This storyline is MINE. Do not copy without permission okay :^)**_

_**.**_

_Previous chap :_

_" Boy, boy, boy, boy ku sayang, boy ku yang menyebalkan, semoga disana kau baik-baik saja. aku sangatt merindukanmu..." kalimatnya terpotong saat seorang sudah berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya sekarang, badannya tegap dan ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun._

_._

_**2nd Chapter**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun yang menyadari seseorang dibelakangnya lantas memutar balik kepalanya.

"Maaf mengganggu anda noona Baekhyun, tapi jam berkunjung pemakaman ini sudah hampir habis, sebentar lagi pintu masuk akan kami tutup, tidak baik juga sore seperti ini gadis cantik seperti anda berada disini" ucap laki-laki itu yang ternyata sang penjaga pintu masuk pemakaman.

"Baiklah mr. Han, aku akan segera pulang. Tolong jaga makam Chanyeol ku dengan baik" balasnya sendu sambil tersenyum.

"Boy, aku pulang dulu ne, mungkin 3 hari lagi aku baru bisa mengunjungimu. Anyeong" ucapnya pada batu nissan didepannya sambil tersenyum dan menjauh diikuti mr. Han.

Baekhyun saat ini sedang berdiri di sebuah sekolah yang bersejarah untuk hidupnya. Daemyung Middle School di daerah Gangnam adalah tempat dimana mereka berdua (_baekhyun-chanyeol)_ dipertemukan untuk pertama kalinya.

___–_ Flashback 6 years ago –

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering saat ia baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran sekolahnya untuk sehari. Ia lalu mengangkatnya

"Yeoboseo eomma, Ada apa?" tanya nya

"Cepatlah kau pulang, ada yang ingin eomma sampaikan" pinta eomma Baekhyun

"Ne, ne eomma.. aku akan segera pulang. Annyeong" balas Baekhyun mengakhiri percakapan

Dalam perjalanannya menuju parkiran, Baekhyun sedaritadi hanya menggerutu karena perintah eommanya, padahal hari ini ia berencana untuk mampir ke suatu tempat.

Setibanya di parkiran, Baekhyun lantas mengambil sepedanya dan ia belum menyadari bahwa ia mengambil sepeda yang salah.

"Eh, kenapa ada yang aneh ya dengan sepedaku, tumben sekali" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggowes sepedanya.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak di bawah pohon, ia meperhatikan dengan detail sepeda yang ia klaim miliknya, dan ia terkaget saat melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di sepedanya.

'_Sejak kapan sepedaku ditempeli oleh berbagai macam stiker chopper aish'_ umpat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lantas menyadari bahwa ia salah mengambil sepeda karena ulahnya yang terburu-buru, namun ia heran, setau ia sepeda yang seperti miliknya hanya satu disekolahnya, hanya punya Baekhyun saja.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia masa bodo dengan pemilik sepeda ini sekarang, toh masih ada sepedanya ini yang mirip paling ia mengambil sepedanya. Yang jelas, ia harus mengetahui siapa pemiliknya besok di sekolah.

_–_ Because of Bicycle –

Sementara itu, ditempat lain seorang Namja dengan predikat murid baru di sekolah Daemyung sedang kebingungan mencari sepedanya, lalu ia menemukan sebuah sepeda yang nampak sama seperti miliknya, ia lalu membawanya pulang.

Tak beda jauh dari Baekhyun, Namja itu juga merasakan hal aneh dengan sepedanya lalu ia berhenti sejenak tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

"Aish, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan sepedaku.." ucap Namja itu bermonolog

"modelnya sama.. warnanya juga biru.. giginya, gigi 3 sama seperti yang aku naiki saat berangkat.. t-tapi.. kemana semua stiker _chopper _yang selama ini menempel di sepedaku-_- Ah, mungkin saja dicopot oleh bocah sialan itu. Ah, Anak itu benar-benar jail, lihat saja nanti" ucap Namja itu lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Namja itu tak sadar bahwa saat ini itu bukan sepedanya, betapa bodohnya ia, ia hanya berpikiran bahwa keganjilan pada sepedanya – hilangnya stiker _chopper_ – adalah ulah dari adik laki-laki semata wayangnya.

_–_ Because of Bicycle –

Baekhyun menyenderkan sepeda biru itu di pinggir dinding rumahnya, lalu melenggang masuk kedalam rumah.

"eomma.. aku pulangg.." ucapnya dengan volume kencang

"eoh, Baekhyun-ah, kemari eomma ada di dapur" balas eomma Baekhyun

Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju dapur, ia menemukan eommanya telah membungkus sebuah kotak, yang menurut nya berisi kue.

"eomma kenapa menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang?" tanya Baekhyun

"tolong antarkan kue ini ke mrs. Park di blok sebelah, dia teman SMP eomma yang baru pindah dari Jepang. Ini alamatnya" jelas eomma sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas

"j-jadi hanya karena kue ini eomma menyuruhku pulang?" tanya baekhyun kaget

"ne, kenapa?" tanya eomma

'Aish, kalau bukan gara-gara kue ini, sepedaku tak akan tertukar.. musnahlah kau kue-...-' gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati

"tak apa eomma, hehe" balas Baekhyun sambil menampakkan cengiran khasnya

"Kalau begitu Baek pergi dulu eomma.. anyyeong" ucap Baekhyun lalu kabur dan menyisakan eommanya yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

_–_ Because of Bicycle –

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berdiri didepan pagar sebuah rumah sambil menggandeng/? sepedanya, lalu ia memencet bel yang tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya sekarang. Tak lama, muncul seorang wanita seumuran eommanya, Baekhyun lalu membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Anyeonghaseyo ahjumma, jeoneun Baekhyun imnida" sapa Baekhyun

"Oh, jadi kau anaknya Risae ya? Perkenalkan, saya Park Yoonhi teman SMP eomma-mu" sapa mrs. Park ramah sambil tersenyum

"Ne ahjumma, Anda benar" balas Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Silahkan masuk Baekhyun, apa kau tak pegal sedaritadi berdiri sambil menggandeng sepedamu itu" canda mrs. Park

"Baiklah Ahjumma" balas Baekhyun

Mereka berdua beriringan masuk kedalam kediaman mrs. Park setelah Baekhyun men-standarkan sepeda biru nya di garasi.

_–_ Because of Bicycle –

Di situasi berbeda, seorang Namja jangkung menyusuri jalanan Gangnam, ia menggandeng sepedanya yang rantainya putus. Betapa malangnya namja ini-_-

'_Tuhan.. kenapa hari ini aku begitu sial sekali aish..' kata namja itu dalam hati_

Namja itu hanya bisa pasrah terhadap nasibnya, tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Mungkin, sudah sekitar 15 menit namja ini berjalan, tak lama setelah mengecek sepedanya tadi, rantai sepeda itu tiba-tiba putus.

Diperjalanan pulang, ia bertemu dengan seorang namja lain yang diyakini temannya, lalu namja lain itu menyapanya.

"Hoi, mengapa sepedamu hanya kau gandeng huh?" ucap teman namja itu

"Rantainya putus" balas namja yang bernasib buruk

"Butuh tumpangan? Kau bisa membonceng sepedaku, lalu satu tanganmu bisa menggandeng sepedamu itu" tawar teman namja itu

"Bolehlah.." balas namja itu sok cool

Lalu, akhirnya namja itu pulang dengan dibonceng temannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka berdua sudah sampai di rumah namja itu

"Terimakasih kawan" balas namja itu

"Tak apa, sudah seharusnya teman saling membantu, ya..walaupun kita baru kenal kurang dari 24 jam" canda teman namja itu

"Haha, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, dan terimakasih atas tumpanganmu tuan Oh" ucapnya sambil membungkuk

"tak usah seformal itu bro-_- baiklah aku juga pulang dulu, anyeong" balas namja itu dan akhirnya pergi.

Lalu, namja itu memasuki rumahnya dan kaget melihat sebuah sepeda persis seperti yang ia gandeng saat ini

"K-kenapa bisa sama?" ucap namja itu

Bebarengan dengan itu, Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kediaman juga kaget dan berteriak

"Yakk! Itu kan sepedaku" teriak Baekhyun

.

.

.

– T B C –

Gimana? Ga memuaskan? Maafkan saya :^) Oh iya, bagi yang belum tahu siapa itu _chopper, _dia itu salah satu tokoh di One Piece, ituloh..yang rusa kecil idung biru..yang pake topi jerami kayak pesulap._. yang bisa ngomong. Tolong sempatkan review untuk FF saya ini, biar saya tahu dimana kekurangan FF saya. Makasih juga yang udah sempetin baca FF ini, kelanjutan FF ini tergantung pada review dari kalian semua, makin banyak makin semangat saya untuk melanjutkannya.


	4. 3rd Chapter

_**Chanbaek Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**GS for Baekhyun**_

_**.**_

"_**Kau hangat dan baik, jauh dari kesan pertamaku saat itu**__**"**_

_**.**_

_**This storyline is MINE. Do not copy without permission okay :^)**_

_**.**_

_Previous Chap :_

_Seorang__ namja memasuki rumahnya dan kaget melihat sebuah sepeda persis seperti yang ia gandeng saat ini_

_"K-kenapa bisa sama?" ucap namja itu_

_Bebarengan dengan itu, Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kediaman __Mrs. Park __juga kaget dan berteriak_

_"Yakk! Itu kan sepedaku" teriak Baekhyun_

**.**

**3rd Chapter**

**.**

Namja itu kaget saat ada yang berteriak dari dalam rumahnya, ia terlalu asik memandangin sepeda itu. Lalu, Namja itu menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan melihat seorang yeoja berseragam sama dengannya tengah memerah menahan amarah.

"Yak kau, namja tiang!" teriak Baekhyun lagi karena teriakan pertamanya merasa diacuhkan oleh namja tersebut.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya namja itu polos

"ne, siapa lagi yang ada disitu selain kau" balas Baekhyun lalu mendekat ke tempat Namja itu

"Kau.. sepertinya sepeda ini tak asing denganku.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyelidiki sepeda biru yang digandeng Namja itu.

"Yak! Ini kan sepeda ku" teriak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk jok sepedanya setelah melihat sebuah stiker smurf di bagian jok bawah sepeda itu

"Tidak! Ini sepedaku" elak Namja itu

Tiba-tiba, dari dalam mrs. Park keluar karena mendengar sedikit keributan di rumahnya.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah pulang nak?" ucap pada anaknya dan disambut oleh muka terkejut Baekhyun

"Ne eomma. Siapa yeoja galak ini eomma?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Baekhyun

"oh, dia anak teman SMA eomma" jelas eommanya

"Ohh begitu" balas Chanyeol

"Kalian kenapa ribut-ribut eoh? Eomma sampai mendengarnya dari dapur" tanya mrs. Park lembut

"Eum.. begini ahjumma, sepeda yang digandeng anak ahjumma, itu adalah sepedaku" jelas Baekhyun

"Itu tidak benar eomma, ini sepedaku" elak Chanyeol

"Kalau kau tak percaya, lihat saja dibawah jok sepeda itu, disana ada stiker smurf" balas Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol memerhatikan sepeda itu dan benar disana tertempel stiker smurf

"Lalu, kalau begitu yang itu sepedaku dong?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sepeda yang ada dipojokan garasi.

"Mana kutahu" ucap Baekhyun acuh

"Kalau begitu.. siapa yang telah membawa sepeda ini kalau bukan kau hah? Dasar kau pencuri" balas Chanyeol kesal

"Chanyeol! Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan, apakah eomma pernah mengajarkanmu seperti itu? Dengarkan dulu alasan Baekhyun kenapa bisa membawa sepedamu" jelas dengan nada meninggi

"Baiklah eomma. Sekarang, jelaskan padaku alasan kau membawa sepeda itu" ucap Chanyeol pasrah

"Jadi, tadi siang sepulang sekolah eomma meneleponku karena panik aku lalu mengambil sepedaku.. aku tak menyadari bahwa disana ada 2 sepeda yang sama, biasanya hanya ada satu sepeda gunung warna biru di sekolah" jelas Baekhyun

"Oh.. pantas saja.. Chanyeol ini anak baru disana jadi mungkin sepedanya tak sengaja sama denganmu.. kalau begitu, Chan kau kembalikan sepeda Baekhyun ya" pinta pada Chanyeol

"Tapi, rantainya putus dijalan tadi eomma" lirih Chanyeol

"Yak! Kalau begitu, aku pulang naik apa aish" ucap Baekhyun

"Kalau begitu, Chan kau antarkan Baekhyun sampai rumahnya dengan sepedamu ya" pinta mrs. Park dan disambut anggukan pasrah Chanyeol

Diperjalanan, mereka berdua nampak canggung, tidak ada yang memulai duluan. Baekhyun duduk di depan, sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di jok sepedanya. Mungkin posisi mereka juga yang membuat mereka dalam suasana canggung. Saat ingin berbelok, tiba- tiba seekor kucing muncul dari sisi kanan jalan dan membuat Chanyeol banting stir ke kiri, mereka tidak terjatuh namun posisi tangan Baekhyun yang satu tengah memegang tangan kiri Chanyeol, dan satunya lagi sedang berpegangan pada _handlebar_ (stang) sepeda Chanyeol.

"Sudah puas noona Byun?" tanya Chanyeol lembut

"eh, mian.." sesal Baekhyun

"Gwaenchana.. soal yang tadi dirumahku.. aku minta maaf" ucap Chanyeol tulus

"eh, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maaf karena membentak mu dan maaf karena menuduhmu mengambil sepedaku, padahal aku duluan yang mengambil sepedamu" balas Baekhyun dengan sedikit candaan lalu mem _pout _kan bibirnya

"Hei, aku melihatnya.. jangan bertingkah imut didepanku.. atau jika tidak pipiku bisa merah karena kucubit" balas Chanyeol

"Adwae.. aku tak mau" balas Baekhyun dibuat histeris

"Kalau begitu.. kita teman sekarang?" ucap Chanyeol

"Ne kita teman.. atau jika mungkin.. kita sahabat" balas Baekhyun

"atau mungkin lebih?" canda Chanyeol

"Haha.. tak akan kubiarkan terjadi. Ternyata, kau tak seseram yang kubayang" ucap Baekhyun dan mereka berdua pun tertawa.

_**Flashback Off**_

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya karena sebuah lemparan bola yang tak sengaja mengenai kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba ada anak yang setengah berlari ke arahnya

"Anyeonghaseyo nunna, aku ingin mengambi bola ku" ucap anak itu sopan

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, sosok wajah itu sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol, perlahan butiran kristal dari mata Baekhyun keluar, sontak anak itu kaget

"Eh? Nunna~ uljima~ Mianhae kalau tadi bola ku tak sengaja mengenai kepala nunna~ jeongmal jeongmal mianhae" sesal anak itu sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Eh? Gwaenchana, nunna menangis bukan karena itu kok~" Balas Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut anak itu

"Ohh~ Baiklah kalau begitu.. Nunna tak boleh menangis lagi, karena jika menangis nunna akan terlihat seperti nenek sihir.. Daejun pergi dulu nunna~ Anyeong" canda anak lalu pamit pergi

"Kata-kata itu mengapa sama seperti yang kau ucapkan dulu boy.." lirih Baekhyun lalu mengambil sepedanya yang disenderkan olehnya di bangku samping ia duduk.

– Because of Bicycle –

Baekhyun sudah sampai rumah setengah jam lalu, tepatnya sekitar pukul 7 malam. Saat ini, Baekhyun hanya tediam di kamarnya hingga akhirnya terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu, menanndakan seseorang sedang mencarinya.

"Baekhyun.. makan dulu nak" ucap dari luar kamar

"Ne, baiklah eomma~ sebentar lagi aku turun" balas Baekhyun

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun bersiap untuk turun namun saat pertengahan menuruni tangga, Baekhyun bingung ada seorang Namja selain appanya yang ikut pada makan malam ini. Ia lalu mempercepat langkahnya dan berdiri dibelakang Namja itu, dan bertanya pada eommanya

"Eomma, nugu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk namja itu

"Tanyakan saja sendiri" balas eommanya

"Hey kau, kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak namja itu, kemudian Namja yang merasa tertepuk akhirnya menoleh.

"Hai~" sapa Namja itu lalu tersenyum

"k-kau?" kata Baekhyun dengan nada Shock

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana chapter 3 nya? Pas-pas an kah? Atau nambah gaje? Oh iya, disini adiknya Baekhyun, si Byun Baekjin selisih umur nya dengan kakaknya itu 2 tahun. Saya harap kalian menilai ff saya ini, biar saya tau dimana kelebihan dan kekurangan FF ini. Dan semakin banyak review dari kalian semakin cepat saya mempost chapter berikutnya


End file.
